Double facette
by Kalincka
Summary: C'est comme si on cherchait à fendre sa tête avec un marteau. Cette voix vicieuse qui ne veut pas le lâcher... Sauf que Mark refuse de le laisser faire. [Darkiplier]


**Laisse-moi passer, Mark.**

La voix était sourde, rauque, empreinte d'une énergie négative qui donna des frissons au susnommé.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se le refusait, la tête penchée au-dessus de l'évier, ses mains agrippant le lavabo à s'en briser les phalanges, et les yeux fermés comme pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Sa tête l'élançait horriblement, des courbatures faisaient fléchir ses jambes dans des élancements de douleurs horribles, mais il ne voulait pas tomber. Le miroir en face de lui lui aurait permis de s'assurer qu'il était toujours le même, s'il osait ouvrir les yeux une seconde - mais il n'osa pas. Surtout, ne pas réagir. Ne pas montrer de défaillances. Ne pas _abandonner_. Un commandement qui tournoyait dans son esprit comme le damné se rattrapant à une ultime morale.

 **Mark, ne m'oblige pas me répéter...**

Non, il ne faiblirait pas, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Jamais. Parce que la seule fois où c'était arrivé, la seule fois où il avait osé perdre le contrôle, les conséquences avaient été épouvantables. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien ; les regards effarés des gens autour de lui, le sang qui avait coulé sur sa main gauche alors qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien, réduit à l'état de spectateur dans un recoin de son propre corps.

Les yeux innocents de Sean, qu' _il_ avait frappé sans pourvoir le retenir, le hantaient encore, et jamais plus il ne _le_ laisserait faire.

Quand bien même son ami lui avait pardonné, lui ne le pourrait jamais.

 **Mais tu avais _apprécié_ , pourtant.**

Non, non, ce n'était que des mensonges, il ne pouvait pas le laisser le manipuler aussi facilement, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège-

 **Je _sais_ que tu veux que je passe.**

Non, pas encore une fois, plus jamais il ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit-

Un élancement lui écrasa la tête, et Mark laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance en manquant d'arracher le lavabo de ses fondations. Il avait mal, horriblement mal, et l'autre ne voulait pas lui laisser de répit - mais il _devait_ résister, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner alors qu'il pouvait récupérer l'avantage. Il sentait la sueur s'accumuler sur son front, et tomber au goutte à goutte sur la céramique dans un bruit presqu'inaudible, témoin de l'énergie mentale qu'il mettait dans ce combat invisible.

 **N'en as-tu pas marre de te retenir ? De contempler les autres sans vouloir leur faire du mal ? De ne pas pouvoir leur arracher le cœur, ne pas pouvoir les voir souffrir, se tordre de douleur en te suppliant d'arrêter...**

Une nausée manqua de retourner son estomac, et sous la souffrance, Mark rouvrit les yeux ; en face, le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un dissocié, à deux facettes contrastées et horriblement dangereux. Ses cheveux, trempés, lui tombait sur le front en quelques mèches rouges éparses, et des grognements sourds roulaient au fond de sa gorge - il réalisa avec horreur que ce n'était pas les siens, et redoubla de combativité pour les réprimer.

 **Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir rester en contrôle ? Laisse-moi passer, et abandonne !**

Une salve de douleur plus forte que les autres manqua de le faire vaciller ; un geignement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il ouvrait précipitamment le robinet, s'empressant de plonger sa tête sous le filet d'eau froide qui en découla. La fraîcheur l'apaisa un instant, mais dans un bourdonnement insupportable, il sentit que l'autre ne voulait pas le laisser en paix.

Affolé, il se redressa, laissant couler l'eau à toute vitesse, et écarquilla les yeux en observant son reflet. Terrifié, il vit celui-ci se déformer et se tordre, pour afficher une image qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir.

Face à lui, le même visage, les mêmes traits, mais si teintés de méchanceté que c'en était insupportable à regarder. La seule différence était les yeux : des yeux sombres, si noirs qu'il n'en distinguait presque pas les contours, et un sourire de pure folie qui semblait s'étendre d'une oreiller à l'autre du personnage.

Le pire était qu'il le regardait, et qu'il savait que ce sourire prendrait réellement place sur ses lèvres s'il ne faisait rien.

Autour de lui, tout était confus ; c'était comme si on s'amusait à éteindre et rallumer ses sens dans un ordre chaotique, et qu'il perdait peu à peu la notion de réalité - il se sentait partir, réalisa-t-il avec épouvante. Il n'avait presque plus le contrôle, et l'entité noire contaminait à chaque seconde un peu plus son esprit, pour finir par l'imprégner entièrement. Un sifflement insupportable tournait autour de ses oreilles, ses mains tremblaient à se fracturer d'elles-mêmes, et il avait l'impression que sa gorge s'était nouée comme pour l'empêcher de hurler sous sa possession.

Puis, le reflet disparut : désormais, c'était lui dans le miroir... À la différence de ses yeux.

Horrifié, Mark ne put pas détacher son regard des prunelles - _ses_ prunelles - qui s'étaient dangereusement assombries, et il sentit la commissure de ses lèvres s'agiter dans un tic nerveux. Peu à peu, le recoin de sa bouche se releva dans un rictus aliéné, tandis que de l'autre côté de son visage, une expression de terreur restait désespérément collée.

 _Non. Non non non !_

 **Laisse-moi passer, Mark. Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Plus tard.

Ces deux derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe qui venait de détruire toutes les fondations. Dans un gémissement à fendre l'âme, Mark détourna les yeux de son reflet, et finit par les refermer avec toute la peine du monde. Sa bouche était encore tordue dans la naissance d'un sourire mélangé à une grimace de souffrance, mais il se concentra pour repousser au mieux la présence qui parasitait son esprit.

Non, il n'y aurait pas de plus tard.

Il n'y aurait plus _jamais_ de plus tard.

Et il ne se laisserait _pas_ faire.

Entre deux halètements représentant parfaitement son état physique et mental, Mark réussit à reprendre entièrement contrôle de son visage, et le rictus qui s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres se fana rapidement ; galvanisé par sa reprise, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour réussir à repousser complètement l'entité.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et un soulagement sans nom le gagna quand il vit que ses prunelles avaient repris leur teinte originale : un noir doux, calme, bien loin du vice qui suintait de toutes parts quand son double prenait le contrôle. Une douleur sourde élançait tout son corps, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Pour l'instant, il avait gagné.

Avec appréhension, il lâcha enfin les rebords du lavabo, et coupa l'eau du robinet sans un mot. Il chercha frénétiquement une quelconque anomalie dans ses traits, et ne se relâcha qu'en constatant que tout était terminé.

La voix était partie, et même s'il ne pouvait pas entièrement la faire disparaître, _il_ ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment.

Et Markiplier adressa une dernière phrase au miroir, un léger sourire naissant de sa propre volonté sur son visage :

— Non, pas aujourd'hui.


End file.
